


Straightforward

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: This is Wonderland
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge





	Straightforward

"Hey, Alice." Ian leans on the office doorframe.

"Mm-hmm?" Alice doesn't look up.

"Are you free for dinner tonight? Alone."

"Like... a date?"

"Exactly."

"I thought you were going to tell him last week." Nancy hovers behind Ian, frowning. "I'll do it."

"I'd rather--" Alice starts, but it's too late.

"Let me explain something to you. Alice is gay. She is my girlfriend. She is not allowed to date you, or anyone else. Other than me, of course. Is that clear?"

He says yes, before Nancy has a chance to bring out the flow charts and the diagrams. Again.


End file.
